J'ai failli en rire
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Yaoi SasoDei / Bloqué dans une grotte par une tempête de sable, Deidara commence à faire ce qu'il fait de mieux : énerver Sasori. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce dernier réagirait ainsi...


Auteur : Crazyitachi

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi (comme si vous ne le saviez pas XD)

Couple : SasoriXDeidara

Note : Une petite note s'impose. Sasori est peut-être un pantin, mais pour le bien de la fic, on dira que bien qu'en bois, il a la « texture » d'un humain et toutes les parties qui font d'un homme, un homme. ^^LOL C'est pour cela qu'il n'enlève pas son manteau ou ne fait qu'ouvrir le bas, pour que vous évitiez d'imaginer Deidara chevauché par un rouquin avec un câble suintant le poison à la place du bide. Voilà, ça c'est fait.

C'est aussi mon tout premier lemon alors donnez-moi votre avis siouplaît !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai failli en rire

C'était la tempête.

Deux membres de l'Akatsuki, en mission dans le désert de Suna, avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite grotte épargnée par la colère du désert.

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Deidara commença à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : énerver les gens.

Cela semblait être un art où il était passé maître et il fallait avouer que peu de gens arrivaient à le supporter lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire de leur vie un enfer. Mais cela était sans compter le légendaire calme de Sa Scorpionnesté, plus communément appelée Akasuna no Sasori.

« Danna, vous êtes moche, hm. »

Le concerné fit volte-face. Son regard interrogatif à l'égard de son vis-à-vis suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il ait entendu ce qu'il avait justement entendu.

« Et en plus, vous êtes sourd, hm. »

Sasori restait sans voix. D'accord son coéquipier était impulsif, mais de là à dire de telles absurdités…

« Sasori-danna, répéta Deidara, vous avez entendu ? J'ai dit que vous…

-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit.

-Et alors ?… »

C'était au tour de Deidara de rester pantois. Il voulait énerver son danna, et une fois de plus, c'était raté. Il restait serein, comme le modèle de self-contrôle qu'il était.

« Vous êtes moche et sourd, ça ne vous fait rien ?!

-… »

Akasuna no Sasori leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'exaspération, et retourna s'asseoir sur son rocher, ignorant passablement et royalement l'artiste explosif.

De son côté, Deidara fulminait. Il avait beau se rendre le plus insupportable possible, son danna ne réagissait jamais. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, c'était pareil. Entre nous soit dit, il était plutôt rare de voir de la neige à Suna… Ah par contre, les tempêtes de sable, ça y allait !

« Une semaine pour effectuer la mission, murmura le blond, ça sera pas de trop si on passe cinq jours à moisir ici en attendant la fin, hm… »

Pour toute réponse, Sasori soupira. Il se dégagea enfin de sa marionnette immonde baptisée Hiruko et épousseta son manteau. Ensuite, il s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher de grosse taille et croisa les bras.

« La tempête ne durera pas plus de deux jours, lâcha-t-il simplement, et la nuit tombera dans environ vingt minutes.

Le blond fixa son vis-à-vis.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? Je veux bien croire que vous connaissiez le désert, mais de là à être météorologue, hm… »

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin. Décidément, Deidara était vraiment énervant aujourd'hui.

« Tait-toi maintenant, Deidara. Je ne veux plus t'entendre pour aujourd'hui. »

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux devant cette phrase défiant toutes répliques. Depuis quand Akasuna no Sasori se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ?! Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, mais il fut coupé.

« J'ai dit : tait-toi. »

Le silence envahit alors la pièce. Deidara ne pouvait rien dire. Mais pas à cause de l'interdit de Sasori, il était tout bonnement incapable de trouver une réponse à ce genre d'attaque.

Alors que l'atmosphère devenait vraiment pesante, le blond se releva calmement et s'approcha de son coéquipier. Face à lui, il lâcha :

« En fait, c'est pas vous que je trouve moche, mais Hiruko, hm. »

Sasori haussa un sourcil. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que Deidara le trouvait beau ?

« Et ?

-Et bien vous êtes beau, Sasori-danna, c'est tout, hm. »

Et le blond retourna s'asseoir sur un autre rocher, plus près de l'entrée que ne l'était Sasori.

Sasori regardait attentivement le blond dos à lui qui venait de lui dire une telle chose. C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchissait, Deidara n'était pas vilain lui non plus. Enfin, quand il ne braillait pas ses inepties sur l'art éphémère il était vraiment agréable. Un artiste, tout simplement.

« Deidara, lança-t-il, approche. »

Le blond se retourna. Il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, mais il obéit. Entre temps le marionnettiste s'était levé aussi et faisait face au manipulateur d'explosifs. Il tourna autour de lui quelques secondes et déclara finalement :

« Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal. »

Deidara sursauta. Pardon ? Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Alors pourquoi était-il si heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il allait se retourner face à Sasori, il se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi rocheuse, son visage contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

Qu'avait donc Sasori aujourd'hui ?! Etait-il en manque pour avoir envie de lui ? Deidara éjecta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait provoquer du désir au manipulateur de marionnettes. Il se savait beau, presque séduisant, mais de là à faire craquer le glacial Akasuna no Sasori ! Il cessa de penser à la place du maître marionnettiste et se concentra sur le moment présent.

Après tout, un moment aussi unique, ça serait bête de le gâcher en réflexions !

Une douce chaleur le submergea. Il ne pensait pas que le corps de bois de son partenaire soit si…humain. Il s'étonnait du contact de sa peau, mais surtout de celui de sa langue dans son palais. Elle jouait avec la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était une habitude. Le blond sentait les mains de Sasori aller et venir contre son torse, le caressant doucement à travers ses épais vêtements. Mais, Deidara voyait en face de lui un jeune homme au visage ayant encore les traits de l'adolescence ; il était hors de question qu'il le laisse le dominer. Même s'il savait pertinemment que l'âge de Sasori approchait plus de 50 ans que de 16 ans… Le blond colla donc ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis et prolongea le langoureux baiser. Il se laissait griser par les sensations de ce simple contact. Il ne pensait pas autant l'aimer son danna.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir pris le dessus, le boomer sentit la fermeture de son manteau s'ouvrir peu à peu, guidée par des doigts aussi fins que ceux d'un pianiste. Il gémit quand il sentit, en plus d'un léger courant d'air, la bouche de Sasori glisser dans son cou déposant de large baiser ou mordillant sa jugulaire. Le marionnettiste avait dit à son équipier de se taire, et même dans cette situation, l'interdit aurait dû tenir.

« Sasori-danna…Je ne pense pas que… »

Comme pour le faire taire, l'interpellé l'embrassa tout en jouant à passer ses doigts entre les mailles de la résille de l'artiste explosif. Il rompit le baiser et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans les azurs de son partenaire.

« La seule chose que je te permets de dire… C'est encore. »

Le blond voulut s'indigner, mais cela se changea en un gémissement de plaisir et d'une faible douleur quand il sentit la main de Sasori entrer dans son pantalon, saisir ce qu'il y trouva et exercer une légère pression.

« Aaah…Sasori-danna… »

Le blond accrochait ses mains à la paroi rocheuse, complètement soumis aux actes du rouquin. Il tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout, mais il se sentait partir bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé son équipier avec un tel penchant…

Soudain, les gestes du marionnettiste se firent plus violents : il lui avait saisi les bras et l'avait allongé sur le sol. Le corps du rouquin glissa sur celui de son partenaire, et, arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, il se redressa. Deidara haletait encore de l'acte d'il y a quelques secondes. Sasori posa sa main sur le visage du blond et le fixa, droit dans les yeux, une lueur de supériorité les éclairant. Il lui arracha son bandeau frontal et dénoua sa queue-de-cheval.

« Danna… »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, le boomer avait attrapé la nuque du marionnettiste de ses mains et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il se fichait maintenant éperdument d'être en dessous, ou même d'obéir, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cela continue.

Puis, Sasori rompit le baiser. Il descendit lentement au niveau du bas-ventre de son équipier et glissa ses doigts sous le haut noir. Il remonta progressivement ses mains sans oublier, tout en ôtant le t-shirt, de lécher attentivement ce qu'il découvrait. Le corps du blond s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit la langue du marionnettiste titiller son nombril. Il accrochait ses mains à la pierre pour essayer de retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir. Les mains du rouquin étaient froides, et ça l'excitait.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, il n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il faisait froid avant que Sasori n'ait commencé à mordiller son téton droit déjà durci par le plaisir. Son corps entier transpirait, et cela plaisait au manipulateur de pantins. Entre deux gémissements, Deidara trouvait encore le moyen de murmurer le nom de son amant.

La bouche du scorpion alla rejoindre ses épaules. Tout en les embrassant, Sasori ôta la ceinture retenant les paquets d'argile de l'artiste. Puis, il fit glisser le pantalon à la hauteur des genoux et choisit de redescendre, délaissant les épaules.

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses tendues du blond et, tout en les caressant, il acheva d'enlever le pantalon. Ensuite, il approcha son visage de celui, crispé de plaisir, du blond et murmura :

« Veux-tu que je continue ? »

Il ne disait pas cela dans l'attente d'une réponse puisqu'il la connaissait cette réponse. Ça serait forcément un oui. Mais il voulait pousser à bout le blond, l'obliger à admettre qu'il était le plus fort, même jusque-là.

« Alors, murmura-t-il collé à l'oreille, tu en veux encore ?… »

Il avait répété tout en caressant furtivement le membre de son amant à travers le tissu. Le blond gémit une fois encore.

« Hmm…Aaah…

-Si tu ne réponds pas, je prendrai ça comme un non… »

Sasori réitéra, histoire de faire craquer le boomer plus vite. Celui-ci haletait à un rythme rapide et ne pouvait plus, malgré ses efforts, cacher son plaisir.

« Danna, encore !

-Vraiment ? Veux-tu que je te fasse des choses ?… »

La voix du rouquin était feutrée, presque provocatrice.

« Oui…Je le veux !! »

Le scorpion passa sa main dans le boxer du blond et la ressortit tout aussi furtivement.

« Dis-moi…Quelles sont pour toi, ces choses que tu voudrais que je fasse ?… »

Deidara gémissait. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Son sexe se durcissait de plus en plus et sa montée en plaisir s'accélérait.

« Je veux…Danna…je vous veux…en moi !!

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins… »

Sasori mit à nu son amant et approcha sa bouche du membre du blond. Le corps de ce dernier s'arqua sous le souffle tiède du rouquin.

« Danna… »

Sasori étouffa un petit rire. Il venait d'avoir une idée, une très bonne idée. Il attrapa les genoux de Deidara, les enroula de ses deux bras et commença à les passer sur ses épaules. Le boomer se redressa, comme pour empêcher son vis-à-vis de faire ce à quoi il pensait, mais une violente pression sur sa hampe douloureusement tendue l'obligea à se plaquer au sol dans un cri.

« Sasori !! »

Deidara avait mal, et cela lui plaisait. Il gémissait sans discontinuité sous la puissance des mouvements exercés par Sasori. Il se sentait perdre la raison, perdre toute notion. Entre deux cris, il lâcha difficilement :

« En…encore… Plus…plus vite !»

Sasori émit un léger grognement. Il n'avait pas permis à Deidara de l'appeler par son seul prénom et encore moins de lui donner des ordres. En guise de punition envers ce manque de respect, il arrêta tous ses mouvements, frustrant Deidara au plus haut point.

Puis, il se dit que tout arrêter le priverai autant que le blond. Et ça, c'en était hors de question.

Toujours avec les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, il reprit en soufflant doucement sur le membre du blond, arquant son corps.

« Tu es trop bavard… »

Il enfouit son visage dans son aine, titillant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses, il se dirigea lentement vers les endroits plus intimes. Le boomer voulut se relever sous la surprise, mais le marionnettiste avait de nouveau saisi son membre. Totalement soumis, il ne pu qu'émettre un cri.

« Aaah ! »

Lentement, la langue de Sasori s'approcha de la partie sensible. Plaqué au sol, se cambrant de plaisir, Deidara transpirait le plaisir par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son danna était toujours habillé.

Soudainement, le rouquin l'avala. Cette fois-ci, il ne cria pas, il hurla. Parce qu'en plus de sentir l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire, il le sentait le mordiller.

« Aaah ! Danna… »

Puis, avec une douceur intéressée, le rouquin passa les jambes du blond autour de ses hanches, tout en continuant de lécher sa hampe. Il se détacha avec lenteur et remplaça sa bouche par sa main. Il tenait très fermement, comme pour empêcher le blond de s'enfuir et pendant ce temps, il tendit trois doigts au blond. Il les attrapa et commença à les lécher avec ferveur.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent assez humides au goût de Sasori il les approcha de l'intimité du blond. Relevant de sa main ce qui dérangeait un accès rapide vers l'entrée qui l'intéressait. Deidara était frémissant et offert. La moindre caresse lui arrachait presque un cri. Sasori caressa plusieurs fois le pourtour de l'intimité du blond faisant semblant d'en chercher l'entrée. Deidara lâcha un gémissement puissant mais bref quand il sentit le premier doigt entrer. Le gémissement devint une plainte au deuxième et lorsqu'il y en eut un troisième, ce fut alors un cri de pure volupté. Le rouquin, en plus d'effectuer des mouvements saccadés de ses trois doigts, exerçait une pression sur le membre dur de son amant. Deidara ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre douleur et passion, entre cri de plaisir et de souffrance, il ne savait pour lequel opter.

Sasori relâcha progressivement la pression pour ouvrir la fermeture de son manteau. Il déboutonna sa ceinture et rapidement, il se retrouva le pantalon abaissé, son membre tout aussi tendu que celui du blond.

« Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, lança Sasori sur un ton léger et ironique, ça sera mieux pour nous deux. »

Toujours enfilé par les doigts du maître marionnettiste, Deidara n'entendit pas tout de suite les paroles de son danna. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il répondit, entre deux hurlements :

« Non !! Continuez, Sasori! Encore, j'en veux plus !! Prenez-moi !!»

Sasori écarquilla les yeux et rétorqua :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore la force de lancer une phrase aussi longue… et toujours avec aussi peu de respect…»

Le rouquin écarta les jambes du blond et passant au-dessus de l'artiste explosif, il frôla le membre de Deidara du sien, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne pourras même plus gémir… »

Le scorpion enleva ses doigts, causant par la même occasion, un certain soulagement des muscles du corps du blond d'argile. Mais ce calme ne fut que de courte durée, en effet, il n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de s'y mettre lui-même. Il avait eu un petit peu de mal à entrer, car le boomer était plutôt étroit, mais il y parvint tout de même.

Deidara continuait de hurler. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que tant de plaisir pouvait être ressenti en si peu de temps. De plus, le rouquin n'était pas tendre. Il était entré violemment et n'avait pas attendu, une fois encore, que Deidara s'habitue à sa présence pour commencer ses mouvements. Mouvements d'ailleurs douloureux car il prenait la hampe de son amant pour en accentuer.

Le blond ne savait même plus son nom. Il était là, il hurlait, il aimait avoir mal, bref, l'extase.

« Alors, tu as encore la force de parler ? »

Pour toute réponse, Deidara émit un gémissement ressemblant vaguement à un oui. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Sasori, parce qu'entre les différents cris de son partenaire, c'était dur de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il interpréta cela comme un appel à la luxure et reprit de plus belle.

Deidara était un provocateur, un gamin opiniâtre qui aimait par-dessus tout énerver les gens. Il savait que son oui exalterait les pulsions de Sasori. Par contre, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait au final, étant donné qu'il était un peu le « dominé » dans la relation…

Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent tous deux par se relâcher. L'un dans les mains de son partenaire, l'autre dans son partenaire.

Deidara soupira. Il avait vraiment aimé. Il allait dire merci quand il sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa bouche : ç'avait un léger goût amer, ou salé… C'était le membre du rouquin. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

L'instant d'avant il était en lui, maintenant, toujours, mais ce n'était plus au même endroit.

Le marionnettiste prit les cuisses du blond, les écarta et y enfoui son visage. Il léchait, avalait, mordillait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Deidara avait envie de crier, mais il ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, de plus, elle était pleine si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Il ne regrettait finalement pas d'avoir répondu oui.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes ainsi, le rouquin se dégagea. Il remonta son pantalon et s'assit sur le blond. Exténué, il ne gémissait plus et semblait recouvrer peu à peu son souffle.

« Oh, s'exclama-t-il, déjà à bout de force ? »

Il caressa le membre de son vis-à-vis qui se redressa, lui arrachant un cri. Ultime effort.

« Pourtant, moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… »

Il s'approcha de la bouche du blond, encadra un langoureux baiser. Deidara se laissait faire sans la moindre résistance, il n'avait plus aucune force.

« Allez encore un effort, et tu pourras enfin te reposer… »

Sasori saisit violemment la virilité du blond, et d'un geste précis et sévère, la fit se redresser de nouveau, arquant le corps du blond qui s'était remis à hurler de plaisir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la douleur s'entendait plus que le plaisir. Le scorpion essayait d'obliger le blond à se relâcher encore. Dans un hurlement, il y parvint.

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me provoquer… »

Deidara ne répondit rien, les yeux clos, toujours emprisonné par la main du rouquin, il n'avait même plus la force de répondre.

Sasori lui arracha encore quelques gémissements et cris, puis, lentement, il arrêta ses gestes, laissant le blond s'endormir de fatigue. Le corps mécanique, et pourtant tellement humain de Sasori ne lui permettait pas de dormir.

Il prit son manteau et le lança sur le blond en guise de couverture. La nuit avait été longue alors il fallait quand même le laisser se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain, selon le boomer, il se réveilla en sursaut. Alors qu'il reprenait progressivement pieds, il fut surpris de remarquer que ses cheveux étaient attachés, qu'il était habillé et qu'étrangement, son danna affichait un sourire ironique, assis au fond de la grotte. Quelque chose clochait, et l'intervention de Sasori le conforta dans son idée.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? »

Le ton sarcastique ainsi que l'étrange sentiment qui envahissait le cœur du blond ne l'encouragèrent pas à répondre sincèrement. Après un petit temps d'hésitation, il répondit :

« Bien, pourquoi ?

-Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ? »

Boum, se dit Deidara, presque aussi belle qu'une explosion cette réplique, dommage que ce soit contre moi…

Il se reprit quand il se sentit rougir.

« Je…J'ai vraiment beaucoup parlé, hm ?

-Oh non, quelques mots par-ci par-là, répondit-il d'un air pensif, mais c'est vrai que c'était plutôt des onomatopées ou des monosyllabes… C'était d'ailleurs…très instructif. »

Le teint du visage de Deidara avoisinait ce que l'on pourrait appeler pâleur cadavérique.

« J'ai failli rire à plusieurs reprises. Notamment lorsque tu as dit, « à lui » visiblement, « encore, j'en veux plus !! »… »

Le blond aurait tant aimé pourvoir disparaître…Tiens, dans le rocher juste là ! Comme Zetsu ! Il se maudissait terriblement d'avoir fait un rêve aussi osé, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs, et de surcroît, avec l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Là où je n'ai pu retenir une exclamation, c'est quand tu as crié « prenez-moi ».

-Je… »

Deidara bafouillait. Jamais il n'avait été dans une aussi mauvaise posture. Il était horriblement gêné. Puis, il regarda d'un œil incertain son équipier s'approcher et s'accroupir à ses côtés.

Sasori aimait bien le blond. Il voulait savoir si le blond aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et si oui, qui c'était. Sasori était possessif. Il avait peut-être l'air blasé, endormi et même triste parfois, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Il était jaloux.

« Dis-moi, qui était cet homme qui semblait tant te satisfaire ? Car c'en était bien un, non ? »

Oh oh, se dit Deidara, question piège. Soit il a entendu et attend de moi une franchise irréprochable soit il a vraiment pas entendu, auquel cas, je suis prêt à me convertir à Jashin !

« Hem, et bien, j'ai le droit à un joker, hm ?… »

Le regard glacial de Sasori le coupa net dans sa tentative de changement de sujet.

« Pas de joker ? Pas de joker… Alors et bien, oui, c'était bien un homme, mais qui…

-J'attends, et tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Deidara soupira et se dit que finalement, quitte à mourir un jour, par la main de son danna ne serait trop mal.

« C'était vous, voilà. »

Sasori esquissa un sourire.

« C'est ça, riez, hm…

-Mais je ne me moque pas de ton rêve, je me dis juste que l'on va bien s'amuser.

-Pardon ?

-J'avais juste besoin d'éclaircir un doute, voilà qui est fait.

-Mais, j'ai du mal entendre : _on va s'amuser_, hm ?

-Pourquoi, tu préfères continuer d'en rêver ? »

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Détesté? Une seule manière pour que je le sache : Reviews! XD


End file.
